Sarabeth: A Gabriella Story
by hsmfanstar21
Summary: When Gabriella gets cancer, everything in her life starts to change. A story of sadness, friendships, sickness, loss, happiness, and love. A Troyella Story.
1. Chapter 1

Sarabeth: A Gabriella Story

**Sarabeth: A Gabriella Story**

Ok everyone this is the first chapter. Please send me a review and tell me what you think. And enjoy 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"Mom I don't feel well" Gabriella said

"What's wrong Gabby?"

Gabriella didn't have time to tell her mom what was wrong because she fainted.

"Oh my God…Gabby!"

Ms. Montez ran over to Gabriella, reached for her phone and called 911.

At the hospital

Gabby was just waking up. She saw her mom by her side. And on her other side was Troy, her boyfriend. Standing against the wall was Sharpay, her best friend, and Sharpay's brother, Ryan. Taylor and Chad were also there but they were outside of the room.

"I see that Gabby is awake" the doctor said walking in.

"Hello doctor" Ms. Montez said.

Gabby's P.O.V

I saw the doctor for the first time. I had a bad feeling that she had horrible news to tell me. I was scared. I look at Troy. He could tell I was scared. His face said that everything would be ok. I looked at the doctor again waiting for her to say more.

"Would you all excuse me, I need to talk to Gabriella and her mom in private"

Troy, Sharpay, and Ryan left the room.

"Is everything ok?" my mom asked.

"I'm afraid not"

I was right. She was fixing to tell us something horrible.

"I'm sorry to say but Gabriella has cancer."

"What?!" That's all I could say. I was in complete shock.

"We got this early. So we should be able to beat this thing"

"What will the treatment consist of?" My mom asked. I could tell she was scared and worried for me.

"Well there is chemo. And it's the strongest thing out right now."

"Am I going to die?" I blurted out. I was scared to hear the answer.

"No. You won't. Not if you do the treatment plan that I will set up for you."

"Thank god" My mom said quietly but I could hear her.

"So when will this treatment start?" My mom asked again. I couldn't speak anymore. I could feel tears building up. I didn't want to cry. At least not here. I stopped myself from crying. I just stared off in space, thinking about everything.

"We can start the chemo next week. And we'll start off doing chemo 3 times a week and it will decrease as the cancer cells get the smaller."

"Ok" my mom said

"Gabriella, you'll need to stay in the hospital for one more night, but you can go home tomorrow morning after I check on you"

I said nothing.

The doctor left the room.

"Gabby are you ok?"

"No mom I'm not ok. I have freaking cancer for god sakes."

"I know Gabby. I know"

"I want to talk to Troy"

"Ok. I'll get him"

She left the room. Then Troy walked in. He came over to me and he could tell that I wanted to cry. I started crying. I didn't want to but it just came out.

"Troy, I have…… cancer" I had a hard time saying that word 'cancer'

"What?!" He could only say the same thing I said.

"I have cancer" I had to say it one more time to see if this was actually happening to me.

"Its ok Gabby, We'll get through this together."

We just sat there, holding hands, starring off in space, and me thinking about what all just happened. About me having cancer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was super sad  Once again send me a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks

Linsey


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I want to thank everyone who posted a review

First of all, I want to thank everyone who posted a review. Thanks so much. And now I want to apologize for not updating. I'm really sorry. I've been really busy with stuff and I just couldn't find time to update. But here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

The next day

Nobody's POV

"Ok Gabriella, you can go home now."

"Thanks for everything" Ms. Montez replied.

"Gabriella, are you ready to go?"

"I guess" Gabriella didn't know what to think anymore. All she knew is that she has cancer and there's nothing she could do about it.

Troy's POV

I walked into Gabby's hospital room. I saw her standing right by the bed. She had a blank look on her face. I knew she hasn't grasped the fact that she had cancer. Ms. Montez left the room and then I walked up to her and I just held her. She started crying.

"Gabby…it's going to be alright. You're going to beat this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you, you never give up. You're a fighter."

"Let's go, Gabby"

We left the hospital hopefully for the last time. We arrived at Gabby's house about 15 minutes later. I walked Gabby up to her room.

"Troy…..can you stay with me?"

"Of course I can"

"Troy….why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know Bella"

"Bella? You haven't called me that in a while." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"I know…."

"Well I like it"

"Me too"

"I love you, Troy"

"I love you too Bella"

The next day

Gabby's POV

Today was the first day of chemo and I was scared. I still can't believe that I have cancer. Me? Cancer? It makes no sense. I haven't spoken to my mom since I found out. I don't know why I haven't. I'm not mad at her. It's just….well I really don't know. But my mom and Troy are coming with me today.

In the waiting room. With Troy and Gabby

"You're going to be fine, Bella."

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore. Troy….I'm so confused."

"It's ok. Like I said, we'll get through this together. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Thanks Troy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what will happen during chemo? Find out in the next chapter of Sarabeth: A Gabriella Story.

Once again I'm sorry for not updating in a long time.

And sorry this was short.

Please review

Thanks :D

xoxo

Linsey


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in months

Sorry I haven't updated in months. I just haven't had the time to update. And thanks to the four people who reviewed on my last 2 chapters: laalaa1123, luvinNaley7413, misscherryperkinsefron, ersy. Thanks guys :D

Chapter 3

**Gabby's POV**

They called my name to go into the room. This was actually happening. I had cancer. And now I have to get poison injected into me 3 days a week.

I slowly got up. I held on to Troy's hand and we walked into the room.

"How long will this be?" I asked the nurse.

"An hour."

"Ok" I replied.

The nurse got everything set up. Then she started the IV.

"Your doctor will be here in a few minutes" The nurse said then left the room.

It was painfully. It burned. I squeezed Troy's hand.

"What wrong?"

"It hurts"

**Troy's POV**

Right when Gabby said that, I wanted to cry. I wanted to take the pain away and hold her in my arms. But if this was the only way she could get better.

"Gabby, it's the only way you can get better"

"I know but it hurts" Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Gabriella don't think about the pain."

"I'll try but it really hurts"

I saw the doctor into the room.

**Ms. Montez POV**

"Hello Dr. Green" I said.

"Hello. So Gabriella how are you doing" She said

"It hurts" She said. Right when she said that I wanted to cry.

**Gabby's POV**

"You'll get use to it" What? I'll get used to it? How will I ever get used to this kind of pain? Then the doctor continued.

"You will start to fill sick after the chemo. And another side effect is hair loss."

"What? She you're saying I'm going to lose my hair?"

"Not everybody loses their hair, but most people do."

I couldn't say anything. Why was this happening to me? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?

**Troy's POV**

What did my Bella do to deserve this? Why her? I rather it be me than her.

"What did I do to deserve this, Troy?"

"You did nothing to deserve this."

"Life isn't fair."

"I know Bella" I said then I kissed the top of her forehead.

**Gabby's POV**

Troy and I talked and talked, and before we know it the nurse walked in to take the IV out.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Troy asked. Just the thought of food made me want to throw up.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ok Bella"

"Mommy?" I said.

"Yes, Gabby."

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can." I went up and hugged my mom. A tear rolled down my face. I still don't understand why this happened to me.

So what did you think? I know I switched POVs a lot. But I just wanted to get in how everyone was feeling. And again sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm going to get better, I promise. Please review :D

-hsmfanstar21


End file.
